bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavis and Millward's The Nutcracker Suite!
"Come on, Millward! Let's go to the Land of the Sweets and meet the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy!" Cavis tells Millward that everyone is in the rocket car Cavis and Millward's The Nutcracker Suite! is the 96-minute of VeggieTales and the first pilot feature film. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures from the Peanuts. Plot TBD Characters *Cavis Appythart *Millward Phelps *Madame Blueberry *Seymour Schwenk *Peanuts Characters Props *Seymour Schwenk's Rocket Car *Pizza Home media It was released June 21st, 2002 by Word Entertainment. On October 29, 2002, Lyrick Studios reprinted it. In August 5th, 2003, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder reprinted as the part of the VeggieTales Classics. Fun Facts Trivia *According to the script, it was written in August 23, 2001 and was finalized in September 15th. *This episode was originally planned to released for Spring 2003. However, since it was finished early, they decided to release in late 2002 instead. *This was the first episode for several things: **The first episode not composed by Kurt Heinecke. **The first appearance of the rocket car. **The first time the word "stupid" is heard in VeggieTales. **The first episode Reliq Std Font were used in the credits. *The credits state that Daniel Patrick O'Brien was the Lighting Supervisor, but he didn't work in the episode until Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Cavis and Millward's eyes. Remarks *The list of credits were credited, such as: **Lucy is credited. **Marcie is also credited. **Linus is credited. **Charlie Brown is credited. *According to the commentary, Lisa Vischer couldn't make it in time to voice Junior so Nawrocki filled in for the lines and edited them in a way that it would sound like Junior. *In the flashback, when Cavis puts on his top hat, it has a stripe. But when he takes it off as he shouts "Do you think the life ring is stupid?!", the stripe changes color. And after that, the stripe is gone. Also, when he picks up the life ring saying he doesn't know what it is, the stripe reappears on the hat. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Millward's seen without his tooth. *Vashti is thrown out just because she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at 3:00 A.M. Unless Haman was enforcing Xerxes' rules, there must be unreasonably strict rules set before the Queen (as they're crowned AND during their term in the palace). *It'd be very unlikely all the maidens could fit in Haman's wagon at it's size. *Esther was successfully able to audition for the role of and be crowned as the new Queen, but, aside from one maiden onscreen, where were the other maidens? Had they already auditioned and not been crowned or were they just plain ignored during the audition? Unless there were elimination rounds before the final rounds of the audition, it's hard to believe the host doesn't discriminate against certain maidens. *The host says "Ladies and gentlemen..." even though only Haman and Xerxes are in the audience. That is, until the room suddenly fills up in just a split-second with unseen characters taking pictures. *One of Esther's dresses has shoulder pads... however, she doesn't have shoulders. *The Peaoni Brothers had ample time to set their whole trap up without anyone noticing indicating the palace guards aren't doing their job correctly. *What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? *After Haman is banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, Mordecai fills his former position, which is apparently "the No. 2 guy in the whole kingdom," which in turn would make the Queen's spot No. 3. Shouldn't the No. 2 spot go to the Queen since they both share the rule of Persia, unless that's no longer how royalty works? Goofs *On the fence scene at the beginning, one shadow appears out of nowhere as the camera pans toward Charlie Brown slowly. *During Edgar Allan Poe, Cavis, Millward and Lucy hover slightly above the ground as they sing in unison behind the bookshelf. *Millward's pupils clip through his eyelids when Cavis tells Seymour who Lucy is. *Some animation goofs appear when Millward and Cavis are driving the rocket car. This includes: **Lucy and Linus are sliding in place, and Linus is standing on the fire hydrant. **Snoopy is floating. *There is a stove hat right by the books. If you pay close attention in the opening scene of Cavis and Millward inside the library, you'll notice that there's a bowler hat. The bowler hat only appears in three shots and doesn't come back. *In the scene where Cavis and Millward are flying with his rocket car through the library at the end of Edgar Allan Poe, he and his rocket car clips through one of the poles. *When Cavis is flying, he is missing his top hat in one shot. *While Millward and Lucy are talking with the trio about the passengers, a book shelf spawns out of nowhere, which Snoopy clips through. *Ameake states that there's a missing frame shot when Cavis shows his office. *Before the rocket car is back, Lucy's mouth is missing. *When Cavis says, "Here's a tip, when you see the rocket car, run through the sidewalk and get on it", he clips through the door. *While Cavis are going to give the Nutcracker back to Snoopy, you'll notice that there's a gap above his head. Ameake stated this was a rendering mistake and that there was supposed to be a catwalk there. *Haman's wagon opens up a window door, then a single door, and then becomes an open window with no door. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Originally on Big Idea Wiki Category:VeggieTales